


but you are alive

by aisu10



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Blood Brothers, Cardiophilia, Dane Gang, Gen, M/M, Scar Worship, abdominal aorta pulses kill me every fucking time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i just can imagine lucien tracing andrew's scars but not touching them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you are alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larshoneytoasted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larshoneytoasted/gifts).



there's nothing more vulnerable, lucien thinks, than the sight of andrew sitting across from him, shirt lifted above his ribs to expose the vicious raised scar running vertically down his center toward his navel. it's not the first time lucien has seen it, but it is the first time that andrew has voluntarily shown it to him, and the simple fact that andrew trusts him enough to bare something as profound as his own _death_ in lucien's presence is powerful enough to trap the air in his lungs and render him speechless. lucien leans in, a hand reached tentatively forward, but doesn't touch andrew's skin. his fingers come to a stop mere centimeters away from the mark, and his heart skips a beat as andrew involuntarily inhales to further the distance between them, if only for a moment more. but lucien has no intention to touch the scar; he's too awed, too reverent, to even think of spoiling this intimate moment with physical contact that might cause andrew to shy away completely, pull his shirt down and ruin it all. instead lucien's fingers hover just slightly apart from andrew's body, so close he thinks he can feel static, a magnetic _pull_ , in the space between his skin and andrew's. with fingertips warmed by andrew's radiating heat he traces the length of the scar, starting from the lowest point of andrew's sternum and drifting down over his stomach as andrew freezes, breath held and goosebumps raising in the shadow of lu's hand. despite his efforts to stay still as stone, there is life visible in him - lucien can see andrew's pulse flowing just beneath his scar, rippling gently from the top of it to the bottom, pressing in and out toward lucien's lingering fingers. lucien memorizes its rhythm, imagines his own heart beating in time with its undulating motion and as he draws his hand away he hopes andrew can see it, _feel it_ , accept it as a reminder that even though the scar represents his death, he is _alive._


End file.
